


Calma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuro [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 11. Favola» N° parole: 125Lista: PumpNight 2020.Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/chantilin/art/Mpreg-Count-D-612546044; Mpreg Count D BY chantil.
Relationships: Genkishi & Irie Shouichi
Series: Futuro [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130966





	Calma

Calma

Irie si sfilò gli occhiali dalla montatura tonda e li posò sulla scrivania, raggiunse il letto e vi si sedette.

“Che cosa facevi?” domandò.

Genkishi piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori. Alle sue spalle, nel muro, era stata ricavata una finestra circolare.

“Raccontavo una favola al piccolo Taki” rispose.

Irie addolcì l’espressione e sorrise.

Domandò: “Pensi che riesca già ad ascoltarci?”.

Genkishi annuì e si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

Sussurrò: “Ne sono convinto”. Sospirò. “Però non sono tanto bravo a raccontare”.

< Ultimamente c’è serenità tra noi. Per molto tempo Genkishi non voleva ammettere di essere stato geloso del rapporto tra me e Byakuran perché lo venerava.

Ora ha finalmente capito che per me contava solo lui > pensò Irie.


End file.
